Naruto-Immortal Son of the Hunter
by Imperialize1999
Summary: Naruto's Mother is alive and is a Greek goddess and after his fight with Sasuke at the end she returns and brings him to her world how with both the Olympus and Earth deal with the Maelstrom that is Naruto Uzumaki. May be bumped up to M later
1. A New World and A Second Chance at Life

I do not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series they belong to Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. Smart Naruto, all elements Naruto

"Talking"

' _thinking_ '

*Sigh*

 **"Demon/ Titan talking"**

 ** _'Demon/ Titan Thinking'_**

Justu

 _Letters/notes_

Chapter 1: New World,New Start

He did it….

He had won!

He would have been dancing with joy… if he didn't have a fist sized hole through his chest about an inch above his heart. His mission was simple find Sasuke Uchiha kick his ass and drag him back to Konoha, now he couldn't kill, lethally harm or leave him to the point that he couldn't have children to pass the sharingan on to… What a shitty decision that was, and right now he was regretting it.

Naruto was a thirteen year old boy with a lean build, lightly tanned skin, azure blue eyes with specks of silver and sun kissed hair that had a couple of red streaks here and there. He was wearing burnt Orange Jonnin style vest covered by a black parka jacket that was kept open both were over a black skintight long sleeve turtleneck with bandages hanging loosely around his neck and black and orange camo pants, but the most striking features about him were the three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.

Naruto Uzumaki was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice in a sense, doomed to house the Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi in his gut,but more importantly, he was cursed to live a life of prejudice and hatred in his own village. Because of the demon's attack on his birthday and the consequent sealing of said demon into him, the 'peaceful' citizens of Konohagakure no Sato turned their hatred onto him…

A little kid…

Anyway, Naruto had a pretty hard life, kicked out of the orphanage at the ripe age of four, beaten on his birthday before his "protectors" came to his aid, couldn't buy anything but overpriced and faulty or rotten items and had his education stunted,but if anything the blond was resourceful and cunning, running off to a place called "The Forest of Death" and building a house in it, he tried to live off anything he could hunt, fish or pick, or in case he was in need of any vital items, stole from some of the jerks that mistreated him. As he started to succumb to his injuries he mentally decided that Kakashi would find him so he could go ahead and lay down and die because who would care? Right as he was passing out there was a flash of light the nothing but darkness.

_(Artemis's POV)_

Artemis looked down at the prone form of her child that she had been forced to leave behind. "I'm sorry my poor Sochi that I left you here with those bastards." She said with tears in her eyes. Just the a man wearing standard Jōnin attire with a half mask covering the bottom half of his face and his headband pulled down covering his left eye and gravity defying gray hair. Artemis picked up her son and turned and faced Him with narrowed eyes "Hello Kakashi" Kakashi's eye went wide when he saw who it was but before Kakashi could speak she continued "I'm taking my Sochi back to my world to be with his family so take your precious Uchiha back and tell Tsunade that I have already taken every thing that belongs to Naruto along with some other scrolls he will need." Kakashi responded with "b-but Artemis-sama the village needs Naruto" Artemis narrowed here eyes even more and spoke with barely held back rage "don't think that I've not seen what you and the rest of the village has done to my child Hatake. Minato would be disgusted with you and you say that you never abandon your comrades... ha your nothing but a hypocrite," and with that both her and Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

_(Kakashi's POV)_

An hour later Kakashi soberly walked back through the gate's of Konoha with Sasuke over his shoulder once he got Sasuke to the Hospital and all of the Konoha eleven(minus Sasuke and Naruto), team Gai, and all of the clan heads, she turned to Kakashi and said " Kakashi now will you tell me where Naruto is?" Kakashi sighed because he knew they weren't going to like this one bit and that it would be a long day. " His mother came back and took him to her world."every one was silent until Sakura spoke up " uhm.. Kakashi-Sensei how can his mother have took him if his parents are dead it's a known fact that Naruto is a orphan." Kakashi sighed once more and got a serious look on his face and spook once more " that is false because Naruto's mother isn't human she's a goddess from another world." Kiba started to laugh "Hahaha…yeah…haha…right..hahaha" untill he seen the serious look on all the adults faces. "Oh your serious, then who is Naruto's mother and his father for that matter?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade and she nodded to him giving him the go ahead. "His mother is Artemis the greek goddess of the moon, hunt, chasity, and childbirth *sigh* and Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze better known as the Yondaime Hokage"

_(Artemis POV)_

Artemis Laid her son down onto the bed of an apartment that she had bought for him at the edge of Charlotte NC, she left him a note and a few gifts. She kissed his for head and took off his Jacket and Shirt before leaving to inform her hunters. Artemis appeared in the middle of her camp and all of her hunters came running towards her all wearing the same thing green and silver hunting outfits with silver parka's the one that was leading them to her had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. Her name was Zoë Nightshade "Mi lady where was thou?" Artemis sighed and then sat down "girls I have something to tell you all and it will come as a major shock" after they all sat down Artemis pulled out a picture that showed her in a green dress and a man wearing a white short sleeved Haori he had Bright blue eyes and his hair was as blond as the sun. "Girls I just wanted to let you know that when I went on that vacation about 15 years I found a man who was the exact opposite of every man here" one of her hunters raised her hand "Yes, Pheobe?" "when can we meet this man and see if he is a good as you say" Artemis got a sad look in her eyes and she pulled out a wedding ring. " I would if he was still here sadly he died, but that is not the only thing after I fell in love with him and we got married *sigh* and I gave him my maidenhood" there was a collective gasp "b-but my lady" "now girls lady Hera allowed me to use her sacred spring to regain my maidenhood, but I also had a son that I was forced to leave behind." Artemis gained a dark self loathing look "the night that I gave birth a creature called the Kyuubi no kitsune one of the nine bijuu and was as strong as typhoon attacked my husband as the leader of the village had to leave to fight it he eventually stopped it, but since the only way to stop it was to seal it into a child so he was forced to sacrifice his life and seal the beast into our child." By this point Artemis was in tears " I only was able to go back yesterday to bring him to this world but please girls give him a chance he is your brother after all." All of the hunters looked weary but gave a collective nod that they would keep a open mind for their new brother.

_(Naruto's POV)_

Naruto woke up in a queen sized bed in a unknown room he sat up and immediately noticed that he was not in a hospital but had been taken to an apartment he was about to freak out when he saw a note and several boxes. He picked up the note and began to read

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I'm sorry that I can't be there when you wake up or reveal myself to you until the time is right. First let me tell you that I'm your mother you can call me by my mortal name that I was known as to most people in the Elemental Nations as Kushina Uzumaki and I did not abandon you I was forced to leave you behind due to our families laws stating that we our not aloud to raise our children as much as I hate them they are there for a good reason that you will soon find out why. I also want to tell you that that your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. I know that you may be angry at him but please don't be he never wanted to seal the Kyuubi inside of you and we both loved you with all our hearts, I wanted nothing more than to bring you here and raise you. I wasn't allowed to return to get you until yesterday, not only did I bring you here but I also grabbed many things that you will need such as weapons and jutsu scrolls, I have also given you a basic understanding of this place, its currency and its language. I have also left you many books that I do expect you to read (hint: Kagebushin) that will help you. Also no one here has chakra so you will have to hide your abilities or use genjutsu to hide them._

 _I love you my little maelstrom_

 _Love, Kushina Uzumaki (your mother)_

 _PS: Read up on Greek Mythology It will be very useful_

Naruto smiled at that and then started to look at all of the things that his mother had left him first was a black with orange highlights compound bow with a silver moon and a silver konoha symbol on it next was four quivers full of arrows that looked to be a mix of bronze and chakra metal they had a note on it as well

 _These arrows are made with Chakra metal and a special type of bronze_

next was a pair of hunting knives and a katana all made with the same mix of metals as the arrow heads were. Then lastly was a bunch of jutsu scrolls with techniques that you can use due to you having wind,water,earth,and fire so that means that you can also use wood and lava release's as well. Naruto got dressed in his usual attire except now his headband had black cloth and was a belt he pulled up his black bandages up around the bottom half of his face and created two hundred and fifty Kagebushins and told a hundred and fifty of them to go practice all of the Jutsu's and also all of the kata's for the katana, he told fifty to go explore the world and told the last fifty to start reading, he then smirked and said "lets see if this world can handle me". and with that he shushined out of the apartment and towards the woods to practice with his ow and knives.

Ok that ends the First Chapter so Im going to have a vote for what Naruto's lineage should be as in (Grandparent, Great Grandparent, and Great Great Grandparent, and Great Great Great Grandparent) ***Note this will affect the story line a lot**

1)Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Atlas

2)Hephaestus, Athena,Hermes, Tyche, Demeter

3)Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus, Tyche, Athena

4)Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Tyche, Nix

5)Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, Tyche, Atlas

6)Tyche, Hermes, Athena, Nike, Hades

7)Hestia, Tyche, Athena, Nike, Oceanus

8)Hermes, Tyche, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena

And if any one wants to know Naruto will meet his mother before the start of the Lighting thief.


	2. Schedule Update

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that all chapters for Naruto-Immortal Son of the Hunter will be published every wendsday starting next week I will also be dropping a list of possible pairings no naruharem... Also which ever lineage comes in second I will be doing a different crossover using them they may or may not be in their current order.


End file.
